Mission Complete!
by Fufuluff
Summary: Just promise me. When Finn founds out. You better make sure that boy falls in love with you. Not... Berry. - - Kurt & Quinn FRIENDSHIP.


**Author Note: **

I think the friendships of Glee are highly underrated on fanfiction. After all, fanfiction is used mostly for fluff... which is romance... nothing wrong with that- but friends needs to get some spotlight too!

So, here, I deliver you a one-shot featuring Kurt and Quinn Fabray. (When I stop writing about Quinn Fabray, I'll let you know. Hahah!) I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees AWESOME DIVA FRIENDSHIP between these two. With hints of Finn x Quinn, because... I like them.

I have no idea what episode this should take place in.

Probably some time between Hairography and Mattress.

Sue me if I get timelines messed up, blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee. :3

* * *

"Hey. You." Kurt called silently from across the room. The Glee kids were just wrapping up their previous number. Kurt spotted Quinn's tears from a mile away, dropping onto her expensive bag. Such a pretty bag! It shouldn't be tormented by the droplets of salty tears. "Fabray!" He tried again, pulling his man-bag over his shoulder and walking over towards her.

Quinn wiped her eyes and turned to face Kurt, her nose a pink color. "What do you want?" She sniffled, raising her eye-brow and glaring at the boy with her signature daggers.

"You're lashing out at me." Kurt stated calmly, "Sadly, it is neither sexy, nor compelling. Just the usual bitchy girl remarks." Kurt chuckled, sitting down in the chair nearest to the ex-cheerleader, crossing his legs womanly. "You're going through a tough time. You shouldn't be-"

"Spare your lectures Kurt, I've already got that speech from Rachel." Quinn spat back icily. She began to zip up her bag when Kurt dropped some sort of beauty product into it. She turned back at him with a puzzled expression.

"You'll thank me later." Kurt smirked, "You know, after you NOT break-out in pimples because of stress." His gaze softened, touching her shoulder. "As much as I hate to say it, Rachel's right." He shrugged, "It's all good, I'll be leaving now."

Much to his satisfaction, Quinn placed her hand on his knee. She didn't dare look at him now, her gaze was cast to the ground. "Alright." She began with clenched teeth, trying to keep from snapping at the boy. "What do you need, Kurt? A date with Finn?"

Kurt laughed, standing up and holding out a hand for her to grab. "As much as I would love that, it would be called cheating."

Hesitantly, she ceased his hand and helped herself up. "I thought you would take any opportunity." Quinn remarked, a sly look on her face.

"Oh and I would. Just not right under your nose. Things are funner with a bit of mystery, you know? I like being the other woman." Quinn jumped a little when Kurt weaved his arm through hers. She had seen him do that Mercedes many, many times. They were good friends. "How about we go on a date, hrm?"

"Kurt. You're gay." Quinn pointed out, "I'm not going to act like your cover-up." She retorted, she was already balancing two guys! Well, not so much Puck anymore, but Finn. She tried to remove her arm from the lock, but Kurt kept it snugly there.

"I'm kidding Fabray." He figured it was just hormones, "Well, only a bit. I figure you need a girl's night. I volunteer myself and my house."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I see allot of myself in you." Kurt gave her mercy and dropped his arm, "We are both conniving, talented, good looking. We may come off as mean sometimes, but are likable to the general public." He laughed as he caught Quinn smiling back at him. "So? What you say? I promise I won't knock you up with twins."

Quinn giggled, "I don't have any clothes." She sighed. Ever since she had been kicked out of her house, she had been on clothing withdrawal. It didn't help that she couldn't just wear her Cheerios uniform either. Subconsciously, her walk became slightly dejected.

"Even better." Kurt wiggled his eyes suggestively, "Kidding." He quickly said as Quinn gave him a killer eye roll. "You can borrow my pajamas. I do have a nightgown I like to fantasize in."

Quinn laughed, she wasn't sure if he was actually serious. (If he was, that would be really disgusting.) "Well then." She turned around the corner, only to see Rachel throwing herself all over Finn. "I hate brunettes." She hissed under her breath and walked over to Finn.

"Rachel."

"Hi Quinn!"

Eye roll.

Awkward hair flip.

"Finn, I'm spending the night at Kurt's." Quinn said slowly so she wouldn't have to repeat herself to the lovable peanut brain. She checked on Kurt, who had a sickening look of love on his face. The boy had waved to Finn, and then gave Quinn a reassuring nod. Finn placed his hands on Quinn's waist and pecked her on the cheek.

His face still lingering by her ear he whispered, "...Why Kurt? It's Kurt..."

Quinn moved closer to him and stood on her tippy-toes, planting a nice one on his lips. She giggled as she pulled away, landing back on her feet. "Well, I guess you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"I guess..." Finn smiled nervously at Kurt, he then leaned his forward and kissed Quinn lightly on the forehead. "You need clothes?" He asked, resting his chin on her head. "I could lend you my shirt to sleep in..."

"Sure." Quinn tugged at his shirt, "You're going to go home like that?" She giggled, her finger tracing his chest. His shirt went up and over his head and he handed it to Quinn, blushing a bit.

The two has seemed to forgot that Kurt and Rachel were still standing there. Rachel stood there painfully, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. Kurt sighed, it was about time he interrupted this. "Quinn, Finn." Kurt took Quinn by the shoulder, "As much I love you shirtless, Finn..." Kurt scanned over Finn's shirtless body for a few moments, "Quinn is going to have a girl's night with yours truly."

Rachel still stood there, "I should be going..." She announced, seeing as she had no business there.

"It isn't like you're not allowed to hang out with Finn." Quinn stepped forward, coming face to face with the brown-haired girl. "I trust him. He's my boyfriend, of course I trust him. He wouldn't do anything to you anyway." Quinn sneered, but there was good intentions in her words. She just didn't know how to say it to Rachel without coming off as... friendly.

"R-really?" Rachel was taken by surprise. "Finn, are you still up for Starbucks?" She asked hopefully, she was beaming now. Quinn sighed and turned on her heel.

"Okay Princess." Kurt waved a goodbye to Finn and hooked arms with Quinn again. He opened the door shaking his head at Quinn. His hand shot up in the air as he saw his dad waiting in a big truck. It didn't surprise him that his dad had that look on his face.

"Sorry Dad. She's just a friend." He said through the open window, opening the door for the blonde girl to clamber in.

"Careful with the baby!" Kurt joked, getting in after her, and slamming the door shut. "We're in much need of a girl's night. Well. Uh. She is." Kurt gave his dad a hug from behind the seat. "Quinn, meet Burt. Dad, meet Preggers." Kurt met Quinn's pale face, "Don't worry, dad doesn't mind."

"So... uh..." It wasn't like he had a choice. He wouldn't really kill the opportunity of having Kurt be in the same room, at night, with a girl. Even if it was for a slumber party. Well, it wasn't like he minded Kurt's choice, but... "Quinn, huh?" He looked into rear view mirror. "Kurt's the dad of this baby?"

"Of course not." Quinn was quick to respond, still uncomfortable. She never really talked to Kurt. This sudden sleep over was just... kind of... sudden. Within a few moments, they had pulled up at the house. It was a nice house, middle of a good place. It wasn't her house, complete with hot tub and deck, but it was a cute house. She popped the car door open and waited for Kurt to come around.

"Ready for the grand tour?"

"I really don't understand why you're doing this." Quinn muttered under her breath, walking up the front steps and leaning against the wall as Kurt inserted a key and held the door open.

"Ladies first." Kurt decided to ignore her question and just carry on with the night as planned. Quinn stepped inside the house. Homey. Filled with lots of pictures. Kurt closed the door as she caught a glimpse of his dad making his way toward the garage. "Okay babymama, let's get this party started, shall we?"

So they did. It started with an awkward setting up of beds. Done in silence, until Kurt insisted that she think of him as her "cool gay best friend" instead of a Glee Club member. From there, it was everything a stereo-typical girl's night should have. Facials. Nails. Beauty tips. Make-up. Dress-up. Sexy pillow fight with Kurt. The window outside had become a much darker shade of blue. The TV flickered, letting some light shed on the two snug friends. Popcorn crumbs lay on all over the floor as they munched on more snacks. It had all come down to: "A Walk To Remember."

"That guy." Kurt peeked out from behind Quinn's head. His fingers were busily beading her hair in some snazzy way. "Reminds me of Puck. Bad guy... you know, and all that jazz." He hummed the last part with a chuckle.

"Puck doesn't have a heart." Quinn snarled, pulling away from Kurt's grasp and walking to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror- it disgusted her how much the mention of his name did to her. Then again. She deserved it.

"He cares about you, doesn't he?" Kurt questioned, as he peeked at Quinn in the bathroom.

"Yes... well..." Quinn muttered, "Not like you. Or anything like that. He wouldn't do this for me." She thought he cared. But he was still sex driven as ever. What he said to her that day... you just couldn't take things like that back. She tried to hide her face as Kurt made his way into bathroom.

"Puck's different. You just have to..." Kurt shook his head, taking Quinn and making her face him. "Okay. There is actually a very legit reason why your here."

"Really now?" Quinn folded her arms, leaning against the counter.

"But I do think of you as a sister. After tonight, of course. But I did have intentions before we bonded like little children." Kurt nodded, fussing with his hair, then turning serious again. "Tina, Artie, and Mercedes wouldn't do it, so I did. Call it a mission."

She was being used again? Although... she felt she deserved all that was coming at her. "Mission? What are you, Kurt Bond?"

"Let me just cut to the chase, Princess." Kurt sighed, "Our small group doesn't like to believe in rumors. Nor do we believe every word that comes out of Puck's mouth." Their gazes locked, "I'm supposed to be finding out if... he's really the father."

I will go to my grave, swearing it's Finn's. Quinn just gawked at him. Unable to say anything. As her eyes brimmed with tears, she just stared at him. She couldn't move, or anything. Her beautiful face- barely moving.

"Whoa, wait." Kurt breathed, "I actually..." Kurt took a step closer to her, "I meant what I said. Ish. Well, I do mean it now." Frank as always, Kurt. "We have more in common than most people might see." He shrugged. "I'll betray those guys, once. You don't have to tell me-"

"Puck's the father."

Then she crumbled onto the floor. She planted her face in her hands and slid down the side of the counter and brought her knees up her face.

"Oh." Kurt swallowed nervously, "Well." He nudged her to get up with no success, so instead he sat down beside her, crossing his legs. "I'm not the type of person that will tell you that it's gonna be okay."

"I know, I know." She choked, her voice quavering. Her bloodshot gaze met Kurt's sympathetic expression. "Just promise me. When Finn founds out. You better make sure that boy falls in love with you. Not... Berry."

"I can't promise you that." Kurt smirked softly, "She's always going to be one step ahead. She's a girl."

"Finn's a good guy." Quinn sighed, wiping her nose with Finn's t-shirt. Flattering? Maybe not, but at least she didn't have snot running down the side of her face. Kurt laughed, grabbing her some toilet paper. "He's... he's going to end up getting hurt."

"You're right."

"I love him, Kurt." Quinn spluttered as another rush of emotion came over her. "Oh god, I love him so much."

"I do too." Kurt laughed, sitting there in the washroom rubbing her shivering back. Girl problems. He almost rolled his eyes, but then thought the better of it. He couldn't tell her that it was going to be okay. He didn't want to lie to her again. But. But he could make her as giggly as happy as she hours before. "I love Finn so much, I'd definitely take it up the ass-"

Quinn slapped a hand over Kurt's mouth, her sobs broken by quick laughter. "Too much information!" She laughed as Kurt pushed her hand off his mouth.

"Quinn. Finn, like you said, is a really great guy. Hey, at least you know, that... IF it was his baby- he wouldn't leave you. There are plenty of guys who don't want to deal with that sort of thing." Kurt took her hand and pulled her up to a standing position. Leading her out of the bathroom, he looked around the room for something amusing to do.

"So."

"Yes?"

"Polly Pocket, or Barbie?"

* * *

**Author Note: **

Well! Everyone! What did you all think?

Kurt and Quinn are fun friends. I enjoy them. Very much! ;3

PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously. Please. I would love it if you did. (:


End file.
